


🦊Power Of Kin🐇

by MuricanStoryTeller



Series: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight AU [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Other, POV Original Character, Sequel, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuricanStoryTeller/pseuds/MuricanStoryTeller
Summary: Squirrelflight and Crowfeather's kits are old enough to leave the nursery, as well as get into trouble. Two kits wish to carve out their own destiny, one kit will second guess every choice, one kit will fail and one kit will rule. Life in Thunderclan is not always great-especially with prophecies. Yet it is not always bad either.
Relationships: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Firestar & Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Firestar & Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Jayfeather & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Warriors)
Series: Crowfeather/Squirrelflight AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087529
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue: Good Morning Thunderclan!

_Larchkit whimpers as he turns in his sleep. He kept dreaming of a strange mist where he, Hollykit, and Rabbitkit were trapped. No matter how many times he calls out for his mother or father the mist would shove the three closer together. Dark eyes blink through the mist while three stars shine above them. He cries before Hollykit rushes off into the mist._

_" this way! " she calls from over her shoulder._

_Larchkit nods to Rabbitkit as they take off after their sister. Neither cared she was taking charge. They just have to get out of here!_

_The ground beneath them felt damp. Like it had been raining for days and only stopped to let the mist in. Larchkit had to fight with the mud sometimes to keep running with his siblings. By the time they make it up to a hill, snow begins to fall. Rabbitkit fluffs up her fur and tries to search for help. There seemed to be nothing but mist._

_" Momma! " Larchkit cries allowed before Hollykit hushes him. She glances around and fluffs up her fur._

_" I heard something-and it was not Squirrelflight…"_

_Larchkit looks at Hollykit with horror. Were they being hunted? He shifts his gaze to Rabbitkit who scrapes at the rock to cling to it while the snow falls. He then looks over the mist and spots a pelt bobbing. Its red color makes it stand out. But there was a white that blends into the mist if not for the angry eyes staring back at him._

Larchkit gasps awake. His whole body was shaking. He whimpers and scrambles to check on his family. Lionkit was snoring away as Jaykit lays curled up beside him. Only Hollykit and Rabbitkit looked as startled as him. Well, mainly Rabbitkit. As Hollykit just fluffed up her fur and did not dare to move. So Larchkit decides to take initiative here.

" MAAAAMMMAAAAA!!! " Larchkit cries as he scrambles and runs out of the den.

This scream startles the calm quiet of Thunderclan. Cats peak up from their prey and their morning wash. Even Firestar peaks away from Sandstorm and Brambleclaw. However, Larchkit could care less about all these other cats. He had to find Squirrelflight.

" Larchkit? " a voice calls from the medicine den.

Larchkit shivers from where he skids to a stop. He looks back to the nursery and spots Hollykit and Rabbitkit hesitantly peeking out too. Just to make sure he found their mother. He squeals as a paw pulls him close. He peaks back at the cat and calms down at seeing his mother's ginger fur.

" What happened dear? " Squirrelflight mutters with worry. Crowfeather trots over to Squirrelflight and peers down at his son. He stays quiet, letting his mate handle this.

" I had a horrible dream! Me and and Rabbitkit were with Hollykit and were trapped in this-place! Cats were trying to eat us and and the only light were these-three stars! Thankfully Hollykit saved us but-I could not find you or or anyone! " the kit wails.

Leafpool's eyes widen in horror and she looks quickly to Firestar. Who shares the same look before he hides it as the clan returns to their lives. It was just a kit sharing a fearful dream to its mother. Though Leafpool scrambles up to speak to Firestar about it. Three stars. They only heard this once before-no one else knew.

Crowfeather purrs and nudges Larchkit. " It was just a dream. We're all here now. "

Larchkit blinks at him in understanding but gets picked up by his scruff by his mother.

" Back to the nursery you go. " she hums while he mews for his father to help.

Crowfeather only chuckles and follows after his mate as she takes their son back to the nursery where he belongs.

" Three stars. " Leafpool breathes as she looks to Firestar. His eyes harden. " do you think that's a sign from Starclan? Do you think he's connected to Starclan? " she mews with wide eyes.

"..it's possible.." He mews back to her.

_Or he's one of the three._


	2. Drama In The Thunderclan Nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a quick check on allegiances in Po3 and-it turns out I forgot about Foxleap who is Foxkit at the start of the Po3 Arc. I know it would get really confusing to have two Foxkits in Thunderclan. So I have to change the poor kit's name. Hope you all understand! And I am sorry-I really liked the name but its what must be done.

Rabbitkit yawns and turns in her spot. Kicking at her sister to move out of the way. She has three brothers and only one sister. A big litter, as the queens would say. However Rabbitkit heard murmurs of she-cats having litters as big as twelve kits! Of course, she and many cats have never seen such a thing. So it must be an old queen's tale.

_" You can be the medicine cat! "_

Rabbitkit twitches her ears and opens her eyes. Hollykit only snuggles closer to their mother who was also napping at the moment. Rabbitkit spots her three mentioned brothers and tilts her head.

" But I don't _want_ to be the medicine cat again! " Larchkit whines and stomps his paw.

It's only been a few days since Larchkit came running out of the nursery screaming. It was just a dream. That is until Firestar and Leafpool came to speak with Squirrelflight while the kits chased Crowfeather around camp. Now almost every cat is sure Larchkit will be the next medicine cat.

" Yeah but-me and Lionkit have already called Leader and Deputy! " Jaykit huffs.

Jaykit is blind. They figured this out really quick. Not that it matters to them really. Sure the games they play are a little harder but it was their _brother_ after all. They figured it out. And he wants nothing more than to be a warrior. So that's what he'll be.

" We can _all_ be warriors. " Hollykit yawns and scrambles from the nest. Her dark fur almost blended into the shadows of the nursery.

Lionkit and Jaykit tilted their heads to each other. As if they were to share a non believing glance.

" Yes! But only one of us can be a Leader! " Jaykit cries as he launches himself at Lionkit. The two toms thrash about on the floor.

Larchkit backs away while Hollykit distantly at the two battling toms. Rabbitkit feels a shift in the nest and peaks to her mother. Squirrelflight had woken up thanks to all the ruckus. However there is a playful smile on her muzzle.

" Now you kits better be behaving! " Daisy calls from her side of the den.

" Oh kits will be kits. " Both Ferncloud and Squirrelflight say together. The two laugh as Daisy playfully rolls her eyes.

Jaykit and Lionkit pull apart from each other. Both panting but pretty happy. Lionkit tries to purr as loudly as he can. " Me and Jaykit will be the best warriors, mama! "

Squirrelflight warmly nods her head. Her eyes filled with nothing but love and pride. " I know you all will. "

Hollykit fluffs up her fur and nods her head. Rabbitkit mews happily. Jaykit dips his head before raising it up proudly. Lionkit fluffs up his own fur before looking back at Larchkit who is quickly padding up to his mother.

" But mama-isn't Firestar going to make Larchkit a medicine cat? "

Larchkit tenses up and he jerks his head to look at Squirrelflight. The she-cat sucks in a breath and shakes her head. " Firestar is a fair leader. He will only make Larchkit a medicine cat apprentice if he wants to be one. " she explains sternly to her kits. As she then pulls Larchkit close and starts to clean off his pelt.

While he whines in protest, Rabbitkit curls up beside her mother again. She was fair. She always knew everything. She wants to be just like her mother. Though her mind drops the idea when Hollykit falls on her. " Hey watch it! " she cries.

Hollykit squeals and jumps off. Arching up her back. Rabbitkit hops onto her paws, " You are so on! "

" Hey hey take it outside! " Daisy warns but warmly chuckles as a bunch of kits rush out. " I did not mean all of you! "

  
  


××

Rabbitkit lays down by the nursery entrance with her siblings. As well as Ferncloud's kits. After all that playing, the kits are ready for a rest. But not to return to their mothers.

" Brambleclaw has to be my mentor! " Jaykit snaps at Lionkit.

" Nuh uh! " Lionkit resists and flicks his tail. " He's a big tabby like me! You'll probably get-not him! "

Hollykit laughs and rolls onto her back. " I don't care who I get. " She states in utter content. " I just hope they are super cool! "

Rabbitkit has barely given it much thought. And they were basically ready to be apprentices now! So she looks around camp. Her father was talking in the shade with a couple other cats in the shade. Her father could probably not be her mentor. She looks to the long legged tom named-Spiderfoot? Longleg? No- _Spiderleg!_ She is a bit long limbed-so maybe he would be a good match. Then she spots a grey spotted tom who curls up in the warriors den instead of speaking with anyone. Ashfur. He was pretty dedicated-but her mama did not like him. So he was a big no. Then she notices Sandstorm. Firestar's mate. Maybe _she_ could be her mentor? She is one of the best hunters in the clans. Or maybe just Thunderclan.

" Well I think Larchkit might get Leafpool or Brackenfur. Or even Thornclaw. " Jaykit mews as he stretches.

" But why Leafpool? She's not a warrior-" Larchkit comments. Though as Rabbitkit looks over to him-he did seem to consider it. Even just a little.

" Yea, Jaykit. **All** of us are going to be warriors together! " Lionkit states happily.

Jaykit twitches his tail and then stands. " Well I know for certain I'm a Thunderclan warrior! " he says happily.

Rabbitkit hears a scoff and looks toward the source. Berrypaw, Brambleclaw's _actual_ current apprentice, was looking at him. She did not even notice their hunting patrol return. Her furr fluffs up. _Jaykit will be a warrior! We all will! Just watch!_

" Alright kits-back inside. " Squirrelflight announces.

Some of the kits groan but get up and head on in through the brambles. Rabbitkit glares at Berrypaw before padding in with her tail held high. Then she scrambles into her nest with her siblings and her mother. She was ready for sleep. It seems like Larchkit was already asleep and Hollykit was on her way. Only Lionkit and Jaykit still seemed antsy. Her brothers could stay up for all she cares, she was going to sleep and get all her energy so she can become a better warrior faster.

  
  
  


××

  
  
  


" I want the warriors to see my new move! '' Jaykit exclaims as he nudges Hollykit. " That'll show em how capable I am! "

" What's the move? " Rabbitkit asks and pads away from Larchkit.

Jaykit breathes in before moving quickly. Hollykit squeals as she is knocked off her paws and Jaykit bounces onto her back.

Lionkit gasps before rushing over, cheering. " If Firestar does not choose **me** as his apprentice, he must choose you! "

Jaykit hops off Hollykit even as she swipes at him for using her as something to stand on. " I hope so! "

Rabbitkit purrs and looks back to Larchkit. His fur clashes with the shadows as he pads instead to peak out of the nursery. So he hops over to him as Holly,Jay, and Lionkit talk about mentors.

" Hey, Larchkit! " She squeaks as she stands beside him. " Do you have a mentor you want? "

Larchkit looks back to her and shakes his head. " Not yet. Maybe Sorreltail or even Spiderleg. "

She nods her head before scrambling back to tackle Lionkit while he pins Hollykit to the ground." Larchkit come help! " She calls with laughter.

" No help _us_! " Jaykit cries as he pads at Rabbitkit. The extra noise gives him a decent shot.

Larchkit rolls his eyes but rushes over. " I am mighty Larchclan! " he cries, even as Lionkit and Rabbitkit boo him.


	3. Larchkit's Difficult Choice.

Larchkit jumps around Mousefur with his sister Rabbitkit. The kits managed to get a day to hang with the elders. Larchkit at least seems way more excited than Jaykit or Lionkit about listening to old elder tales. As they rumble outside the den instead.

" Can you tell us another story!? " Larchkit asks excitedly. He loves the stories elders tell.

" Only if you settle down! " Longtail teases.

Rabbitkit hops away from her Mousefur and runs to tackle Lionkit instead. " I'm good! " she calls from over her shoulder.

Hollykit playfully rolls her eyes and pads up to sit beside Larchkit. Their green eyes lock onto Longtail and Mousefur curls up in her nest again-grumbling about kits being a bother.

" How about I tell you about _Tigerstar_..? " Longtail asks, lowering his voice.

" Oh Longtail don't tell them about him! They won't sleep! " Mousefur growls.

Hollykit's eyes widen. Larchkit feels his throat tighten. They heard a couple stories about him already. Could there really be a story that could scare them?

" I wanna hear! '' Hollykit gasps. Jaykit did break away from Lionkit and Rabbitkit's tussling to maybe hear a little bit of the story himself.

" Is it a good story? " Larchkit asks with a tilt of his head. " Because Tigerstar is a very bad cat from what I've heard…"

Longtail twitches his tail and thinks for a moment. Then he gasps with an idea. " How about the time Firestar stopped him from killing our old leader Bluestar? "

Larchkit felt the fur bristle along his spine. They heard pieces from this story-but not the whole thing. He looks to the side to see Hollykit's grow wider. _They can not get any wider than that!_ Larchkit thinks before looking back to Longtail. A faint sound of scrambling meant Jaykit has probably gone back out with his other siblings again.

" Yes tell us! " Hollykit begs, her eyes shining with curiosity.

" Well. It all started in the early morning-"

" Was it the morning!? Could have sworn it was the afternoon. " Mousefur snaps from her nest.

Larchkit smiles warmly at her interruption. It means she was listening and intrigued. Or so he hoped. And then his pelt grows hot as he listens onto Longtail's story.

" Tigerstar or rather... _Tigerclaw_ at the time, snuck into the Leader's den. Bluestar's den. "

_Am I meant to be a medicine cat? Because I care so much?_ Larchkit questions in his mind before shaking his head. He needed to focus. He was supposed to be a warrior anyway.

" Then he told Bluestar his whole plan. '' Longtail sighs, thrashing his tail. Larchkit and Hollykit stare on with confusion before he can continue. " He went right at her. Claws ready to make their kill. "

Larchkit can't help but stiffen. He did not like the idea of killing another cat. Let alone for an evil plot.

" Yet Firestar, or rather Fireheart-showed up just in time. I guess. " he twitches his tail and Mousefur playfully chuckles from her nest.

" He attacked Tigerclaw and forced him out. Telling the whole clan **everything** he's done. `` he turns his head to the entrance of the den. As if he could see it and the memories in his head. " Bluestar of course exiled him. "

Hollykit gasps before standing up. " I want to be a good leader like her! Or maybe-Firestar. " he declares. She claws at the ground as she thinks over her words.

Yet Larchkit looks from her to Longtail. His eyes narrow as he notice's Longtail's deminor drop. _Was Bluestar not that great? She did only exile him in the story…_

" I'm going to show mama I can be the next leader! " Hollykit squeals and rushes out the den.

Larchkit stands up and peaks out of the elder's den. He watches as Hollykit races for the warriors den with Rabbitkit, Lionkit, and Jaykit racing after her. He purrs a little at watching his siblings before padding up to Longtail.

" Was Bluestar...a bad leader? " he meekly asks.

Mousefur raises her head. Her eyes clouded with memories. Even Longtail gulps a bit as he thinks over what to say.  
" She was not a bad bad leader, so to say. " He says unsurely and Larchkit puffs up at the lack of answers.

" Larchkit! " a cat calls from outside.

Larchkit turns his head to stare at the entrance, his ears pricked.  
" It may be best to see what they want, kit. " Mousefur states grumpily.

Larchkit looks back at her, his ears drooping. He then looks at Longtail, who already laid down his head.  
" I'll leave you two to rest. " Larchkit mumbles and slips from the den, ignoring the grumbles from Mousefur.

" I'm here! " he calls out.

The nursery brambles twitch, Leafpool and Firestar exit them. His heart drops as he looks to the other side of camp and spots his father, Crowfeather, leaving the warriors den with Jaykit, Rabbitkit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. The said kits looked puzzled.

" Ah there you are! " Firestar says warmly. He pads over with Leafpool. Her gaze was gentle but unsure. As she kept glancing at _Jaykit. Does she think **he** should be the medicine cat?_ Larchkit's pelt begins to burn.

" Sorry to tear you away from the elders. " Firestar hums warmly.

" Oh no, I was just leaving. " He mews promptly.

Firestar nods his head before looking to Leafpool. The she-cat breathes in a small breath before looking down at Larchkit.

" You've shown a connection with Starclan. A special one. We think it's a sign. " she mews.

Larchkit's eyes widen. Was his dream-actually important? He shakes his head, it's a lot to take in. To think Starclan wanted him, at least to follow this.  
" S-So they want me-to be like Leafpool? "

Leafpool nods while Firestar tilts his head to the side. " Possibly. But you can stay a warrior if you wish. I too, had a connection with Starclan when I was just a warrior. "

Leafpool jerks her head to stare at Firestar. As if deeply shocked by hearing this. Yet she settles her fur and looks back to Larchkit.

" I want to think about it! " he gasps, his eyes flashing to his siblings.

" Of course, " Firestar states as a reply. He then touches his nose to Larchkit's head. " You must give your answer before the next sunfall. As that's when I plan to make you and the other kits apprentices. " he explains then pads off to scramble up to his den. Leafpool dips her head before heading to the medicine den.

××

" I thought you said you were becoming a warrior!? " Lionkit spat.

Larchkit huffs and curls up in the nest. His tail hiding the tears forming in his eyes.

" So what?! " Hollykit hisses, trying to be the leader of their small group it seems. Larchkit still appreciates the offer.

" But-maybe we just got it wrong? Maybe they just wanted to talk to Larchkit? " Rabbitkit tries to ask, but Lionkit ignores her.

Larchkit raises his head a little to look to Jaykit. He was unusually quiet. Ever since Larchkit was caught with the leader and medicine cat, Jaykit has not said anything. He was not agreeing or disagreeing to either of his siblings. Just laying curled up in the nest too.

" Okay kits, enough arguing. " Squirrelflight huffs as she crawls into the nest.

" But mama! " Hollykit whines.

Rabbitkit hops into the nest anyway. Happy to curl up with their mother instead. Lionkit and Hollykit give each other a glare before joining.

" No buts. " Squirrelflight hums as she gives a couple of their heads a wash.  
" If you do not start behaving I will _personally_ tell Firestar that none of you are ready to be warriors! "

All the kits gasp. Even Larchkit and Jaykit.  
" No mama no! " Hollykit cries. How could she become a future leader of Thunderclan if she was not a warrior?!

" we'll be good mama! Super good! " Lionkit proclaims and tries to instantly sleep.

" Good. " Squirrelflight teases and lays her head down to rest.

Larchkit tries to follow suit when he feels someone shove him a little. He raises his head and peaks to his other siblings. Lionkit was trying to sleep faster. Hollykit and Rabbitkit lay beside each other and were taking their time. So his eyes land on Jaykit.

" Jaykit? " he whispers.

" Are you going to be a warrior? " a mew came in reply.

Larchkit's eyes widen. He swallows and looks back to his other siblings. Worried they may ask the same question. He was just-not sure.

" Maybe. I don't know. Why? " he asks back in reply, laying his down to try and sleep.

" I think **everyone** wants me to drop my dream and become a medicine cat. " Jaykit whispers back

Larchkit jerks his head back to stare at Jaykit. Was _that_ why he was so quiet this whole time? Was he hoping Larchkit would fill the position so he did not have to worry? Anger and guilt and even sadness fills his head.

" What!? " he gasps, then covers his mouth. Lionkit twitches but everyone remains trying to sleep.

Larchkit swallows and tries to think through all the emotions burning through his mind.  
" You..you can't listen to them! You must become a warrior! " he whispers back urgently.

" I plan to be! " Jaykit hisses back.

" I-I could fake a sign-" he begins before whimpering. That sounds so wrong to do. He could get in huge trouble.  
" Let...let me think about it. "

Jaykit twitches his tail and curls more into himself.

Larchkit draws in a nervous breath. Laying his head down and trying not to get overwhelmed by all the emotions swirling in his mind. So he carefully pulls himself from the nest and slips out of the nursery. Quietly he pads to the shade beside it. Letting the cool air run through his pelt. He stays there so long he starts to fall asleep.

" Larchkit? " a worried voice calls for him.

The kit raises his head to see his father stalking over. " What are you doing out so late? "

Larchkit kneads the ground for a moment. His green eyes flickering to his own paws before returning his attention back to his father. " Getting some fresh air? The nursery just felt so..stuffy.."

Crowfeather tilts his head before nodding it.  
" You kits are old enough to be apprentices. " he responds calmly.

" Is the Windclan camp this cramped? " he asks his father sadly.

Crowfeather grows stiff. His eyes wide but almost too hard to see in the night. It hides his emotions of his old clan and home.

" No...it was not. " he responds quietly.

Larchkit let's out a long yawn and Crowfeather chuckles. " It's time for you to go rest with your siblings. "

" I'm too tired! " Larchkit whines. " Carry me! "

Crowfeather rolls his eyes. " you're too big for that now. "

Larchkit puffs up his short fur. " No I'm not! " He retorts. " I'm still a kit! "

Crowfeather sighs and lashes his tail. Yet he bites on Larchkit's scruff. He rolls his eyes again when he hears the kit cheer as he carries him back into the den. Although it would be more cramped, he lays beside his family after dropping Larchkit back into Squirrelflight's nest. He was unaware how happy Larchkit was. How he slept much more easily now thanks to the simple and familiar action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I do think it was odd how it was never touched how Firestar had such a connection with Starclan and no one questioned it but happily made any other cat a medicine cat. Though I do know the Erins probably did it so we could understand Starclan better-but still. Just wanted to slip that in.
> 
> And 2! DadCrow is good Crow.


End file.
